


Truth Be Told

by Iamahetalianandproud02



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamahetalianandproud02/pseuds/Iamahetalianandproud02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abriella gets kidnaped by a strage man named Allen. She doesn't know that he has kidnaped and has been tourturing a girl. Will they both make it out alive or will Allen succeed and win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Be Told

Truth be Told

 

“Abriella, where are you sweetie”,called Allen. Abriella stayed quiet out of fear,anger,and sadness. ‘This man killed my family, I must be silent or who knows what will happen’ Abriella thought. “Come on Abriella I won’t hurt you. Come out to play”, Allen yelled.”Oh what should I do? I don't know what to do. He is getting closer I can tell.” ,Abriella thought trying to think of an escape plan. Little did she know Allen was right behind her listening to her mumbling to herself. ”Hi Abriella” Allen whispered into her ear. Abriella screamed and tried to get away but he grabbed her wrist so that she couldn't escape.  
”Let me go now” yelled Abriella.Allen pulled out a knife and placed it to her neck.  
“Don't yell at me if you want to live Abriella” Allen said calmly and removed the knife and put it away.  
“Why are you doing this to me” Abriella cried. 

“Come on Abriella you should know. Don’t you remember all of the love notes you got?” Allen said.  
“That was you?” Abriella asked still very scared.  
“Why yes Abriella, it was all me” Allen said while chuckling. “You look so surprised Abriella, why is that?” Allen said while petting Abriella.

“Stop please! I don't like it!” Abriella stuttered loudly.

“Abriella,you are so cute but remember,I said no yelling if you want to live.” Allen said while reaching for the knife in his pocket.

Allen found and pulled out his knife. “This way Abriella” Allen said while running his hand through her long brunette hair. Abriella flinched and followed him so that she might have a chance to live. Allen lead her to an old rusted Kia Rio car. Most of the paint chipped of but there was a little dark blue paint still on it. Allen opened the door with his tan hands. “Here you go miss” Allen said and bowed like a gentleman though he was far from it.  
“Thank you I guess” Abriella said.  
“Oh you are welcome miss Abriella” Allen said while doing her seatbelt. “So, where exactly are you taking me” Abriella asked while trying to figure out where exactly are they going. 

“Oh, I’m taking you to my house because you don't have a place to live anymore” Allen said trying to focus on driving and Abriella at the same time.  
Abriella was just plain scared. She doesn't know what the man will do to her. “Why do you look so scared sweetie? I’m not going to hurt you” Allen said.  
“I don’t know if I should trust you” Abriella said while not letting this man get to her. After about 2 hours and crossing about 350 miles of forest they finally arrived at an old house. “We are here Abriella” Allen said while waking Abriella up.  
“Abriella wake up” Allen said as he was shaking the little 15 year old's body.  
“We’re here?” asked Abriella.  
“Yes we are here now get up” Allen said while trying to get Abriella out of the car. “Do I have to carry you” Allen said to the smaller girl. 

“I can walk perfectly fine by myself but thank you anyway” Abriella said while getting out of the car.

“Wow she is just so funny. It will be sad when she finds out I also kidnaped another girl.” Allen thought. “Hey Abriella,do you want to go inside. It's getting a little cold out here” Allen said while pulling his his black Tie-Bomber jacket closer to him.  
“Yea I agree with you. It is a little chilly.” Abriella said while also pulling her navy blue X-Wing jacket close to her smaller body.

As they were walking up the stairs to the door Allen said “Abriella you are free to go anywhere but the locked room.” 

“Ok” Abriella said very worriedly. When they entered the house Abriella thought it would be all dusty,old, and decaying on the inside like it was on the outside. 

“You look surprised Abriella. You know not all things that look bad on the outside are actually nice on the inside” Allen said while taking of his jacket. Abriella stayed silent taking in what Allen said.  
“So where will my room be” Abriella asked  
“Up the stairs second door on the left” Allen said while going into another room.  
“Thanks” Abriella said questionably. As Abriella was walking up the old stairs she thought they were going to break. When she got to the top of the stairs she then went to the left and found the second door. “So I guess this is my room” Abriella mumbled to herself.

Abriella walked into the room and noticed it was her favorite color, purple.‘How does this guy know that purple is my favorite color’ Abriella thought. She walked around the room and found that it had a window. She walked over to the window and tried to open it but found out it was locked. ‘Great it's locked’ Abriella thought.  
“Hey Abriella come down here,I have to talk to you” Allen yelled.  
“Ok” Abriella yelled. She left her room and walked down the stairs to where Allen was.

“So Abriella how do you like your new room” Allen said while sitting on the couch.  
“It’s great I guess” Abriella said.  
“Well go explore the house so that you know where everything is” Allen said before walking away. Abriella also walked away to go find the locked room Allen was talking about earlier. She walked down the left hallway to the very far end. 

“Oh where is the locked room” Abriella said trying the all the doors. Then she came to the last door in the hallway. “Lets hope it’s this one”Abriella said and pulled on the doorknob. It didn't open up. “Yes I have found it”Abriella yelled. “Now I get to use the I made to try to open it” Abriella whispered and pulled out a key from her pocket. She put the key in the keyhole and jiggled the key. She then heard a little click and opened the door. “Now to find out what he is hiding from me”Abriella said quietly but bravely. 

“What do you want from me? I don't know anything of what you are accusing me for” A voice said. The Abriella heard the sounds of chains rattling.  
“Who are you” Abriella asked worriedly.  
“My name is Lillyana Kendrick” Lillyana said.  
“My name is Abriella. What are you doing here” Abriella asked.  
“Allen kidnaped me and won’t let me go. He beats me up when he is mad and he is trying to interrogate me over something I don't know” Lillyana cried.  
“It’s ok. I will help you escape” Abriella whispered.  
“You will?” Lillyana asked still crying.  
“Yea but now I have to before Allen finds out. Goodbye” Abriella said before she left.  
“Goodbye and thank you” Lillyana said.

“Abriella did you explore the house” Allen ask her as she was walking towards him.  
“Yes I did. It is actually interesting here”Abriella said trying not to let Allen know what she found.  
“Ok Abriella how about you go up to your room and wait for me there”Allen said.  
“Ok”Abriella said nervously. As Abriella when up to her room she can't help but to think he is going to hurt Lillyana. Then after Abriella went up stairs and into her room Allen went down the left hallway to the locked door.  
“Hello Lillyana” Allen said as he unlocked the door and came in.  
“What do you want from me” Lillyana yelled struggling to get out of her chains.  
“No no no Lillyana, if you want to live don't yell at me ok”Allen said.  
“Don’t tell me what to do” Lillyana yelled at him.  
“See this is why you're going to spend the rest of you life down here. You can't stop yelling at me”Allen said while finding his bloody nailed bat.  
“What are you going to do to me” Lillyana said.  
“I'm going to teach you to keep you mouth shut” Allen said.  
“What are you doing” Lillyana said very scaredly.  
“What do you think I’m going to do” Allen said.  
“Please don't do that to me. Please don't” Lillyana begged but Allen wouldn’t listen.  
“Hey Lillyana, Batter up” Allen said before Lillyana became unconscious. 

Abriella heard screaming and knew at once, Allen was hurting Lillyana. “I have to help her escape before this happens again” Abriella mumbled. Then she started to think of an escape plan. She knew this will be very risky but it will helpful to Lillyana so that she would not be in pain anymore. The plan was to wait until Allen was asleep and then unlock the door and get Lillyana out of here. “Good thing My parents helped me with combat”Abriella mumbled to herself trying to find something that will break the chains without a sound. 

After Allen was done with with Lillyana he went up stairs to see what Abriella is up to. He then saw Abriella listening to music and drawing on some paper she found. “Hey Abriella”Allen said forgetting he was covered in blood.  
“Hey Allen, why are you covered in blood” Abriella asked while moving back a little out of fear.  
“Oh I forgot I was covered in blood. How are you Abriella?” Allen said.  
“Still why are you covered in blood” Abriella asked still very scared.  
"Oh it's just someone tried to break in our house and attacked me" Allen said.  
"Ok. What time is it?"Abriella asked.  
"It's 10:37 PM" Allen said.  
"May I go to bed now?"Abriella asked.  
"Yea,goodnight Abriella" Allen said.  
"Goodnight Allen"Abriella said before shutting the door.

Allen soon did fall asleep and Abriella started her plan. She walked down the stairs trying not to make a sound. Then walked down the left hallway and arrived at the last door.'Huh,Allen forgot to lock it' Abriella thought. She then opened the door and walked in. "Lillyana it's me,Abriella,it's time to go"Abriella whispered while unlocking the handcuffs.  
"Abriella" Lillyana stuttered.  
"Yes it's me now come on we are going to escape" Abriella said while helping Lillyana out of the chains and up onto her feet.  
"What about Allen"Lillyana asked scared.  
"It will be fine trust me" Abriella said while taking her hand.  
"Ok let's go"Lillyana said. Then they left the room and were walking towards the door. They were about to open it until they heard "Where do you think your going?" "Away from you that's where"Lillyana said bravely. "Well you're not leaving"Allen said and pulled out a gun. "Lillyana,run. Run far away from here on three. One. Two. Three"Abriella said. Then when Abriella said three. Lillyana ran and she heard a gunshot but she remembered what Abriella said. She ran until she thought she was safe. Then she remembered some words that someone had once told her,'Truth be told'. She ran as fast as she could so the the truth would be told.


End file.
